Lluvia y Luna
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: Los sueños nos llevan a escarbar en memorias olvidadas o quizá guardadas con gran recelo.


Los personajes de BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela.

**Negritas** = **personajes**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Línea del tiempo quebrada y manejada a mi antojo y una que otra grosería por ahí.

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

***POV***

Llovía…

Las nubes mostraban imparables su poder, su forma de recordarme que la muerte es algo que nos sigue a todos, ni siquiera sé cómo me atreví a olvidar algo así.

Jamás olvidaré esa noche, la primera de muchas, la primera de tantas que jamás imaginé, que jamás creí volver a revivir, el destino es cruel, es sarcástico, es sátiro, imparable, imperdonable y hermoso, justo como la lluvia, justo como esas noches donde la melancolía es tan abrumadora que te hunde, que no te deja salir.

Salté de poste en poste buscando al bastardo, no debía estar ahí, sonreí al darme cuenta que lo volví a hacer, justo como se me ordenó ese día, desobedecí sus órdenes, las de mi capitán, las de Byakuya Nii-sama y las de ese hombre al que tanto amé.

Lo sentí, sentí ese reiatsu tan maldito, tan poderoso y acido, pensé –estúpidamente –que al fin podría reunirme con él y por fin lavar todos mis pecados y en cambio a eso me di cuenta –muy rápido –que lo había perdido, su presión espiritual desapareció y otra muy débil –dos siendo exactos –parecían volverse turbias, seguramente aquel idiota huyó al sentirme y esas dos presiones debería de pertenecer a almas atormentadas o quizá humanos pero lo dudaba muy sinceramente.

**-Vaya, la segunda opción fue la que dio en lo correcto ¡Maldición!** –Murmure débil.

No era el mejor panorama, no era grato y era tan familiar que me destrozó por dentro.

Una madre y su hijo habían sido separados gracias a mi estupidez, a mi miedo, dudas, mi lentitud. La madre del chico –lo sé por sus imparables suplicas –había sido atacada por aquel hollow al que perseguía y ahora su cuerpo estaba ahí en el pasto –justo al lado del río –sangrante y sin vida siendo constantemente movido por su pequeño hijo, el alma de la mujer había sido devorada por el monstruo y no quedaba más que dejar aquella terrible escena a los humanos. Iba a marcharme, realmente lo quería, lo ameritaba y exigía mi cordura pero al dar unas cuantas zancadas débiles una vocecilla me detuvo.

**-¡Por favor ayúdame!** –Me miró con los ojos más tristes y suplicantes que había visto en mi vida. –**Ayúdame, ayúdala**… –Su voz se quebraba. **–Karin y Yuzu se pondrán tristes, Otto-san se pondrá muy triste, onegai…**

**-Yo…** –No sabía que decir, no tenía palabras de consuelo que pudieran ayudar a alguien. **–Prometo que lo encontraré, él me quitó algo importante, así que debo de ir por él.**

**-¿Qué es lo que te quitó?** –Preguntó ingenuo y limpiando sus gruesas lágrimas.

**-La persona que era mi mundo, justo como tu madre lo es para ti.**

**-¿Cuándo lo encuentres podrás traerlos de vuelta?** –Volvió a sollozar y yo solo podía verlo con mis ojos fríos y solitarios incapaz de poder consolarlo.

**-No…** –Mi voz se cortó sin saber razones. **–Pero prometo que tú y yo podremos vengarnos algún día, te prometo que nos quitaremos la sangre de los crímenes que hemos cometido y cometeremos algún día, yo te ayudaré pequeño.**

Y como si una fuerza más allá de mi me lo pidiera me arrodillé ante él y lo abracé con toda mi fuerza, se pegó a mi cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, era fuerte y tenía un gran reiatsu, seguro que venían tras ese niño, rompió en llanto una vez más y acaricié sus cabellos despacio intentando consolar un poco su dolor.

**-Tengo que irme.** –Me separe de él y note el extraño color de sus cabellos.

**-No me dejes solo.** –Pidió por lo bajo, mientras yo le daba la espalda.

**-Nunca lo haré, regresaré, lo prometo.**

Me alejé de él a pasos lentos, tres siendo exactos y de un salto me alejé intentando perderme entre las azoteas, debía de regresar o me metería en más problemas.

***END POV***

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**-Oye enana…** –Ichigo se giró en la silla para verla.

**-¿Qué quieres idiota?** –Leía o devoraba atenta un manga en su habitación.

**-¡Oye deja de llamarme así!**

**-Lo haré cuando dejes de comportarte como uno.** –Dejó su manga para voltear a verlo. **– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Aquella vez cuando llegaste a este mundo… ¿Era tu primera vez?**

**-Hmm… **–Afirmo curiosa. **– ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?**

**-Tuve un sueño, de la muerte de mi madre…** –Suspiró fastidiado mirando al techo con sus dos manos tras su nuca **–Había una mujer con unos ojos violetas, parecía más un recuerdo que un sueño.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Eres la única persona que conozco con esa característica.**

**-Entonces seguro lo soñaste.** –Volvió a su lectura.

**-Hmm…** –Volvió a sus estudios.

Durante varios minutos el silencio –muy extrañamente –sumergió la habitación del joven, no había mucho que discutir o hacer más que enfocarse cada quien en lo suyo, mas solo había una cosa pendiente por decir, una palabra.

**-Rukia…** –Llamó firme el joven. **–Arigatō.**

**-¿Por qué?** –Inquirió sin apartar la vista de la novela.

**-Por regresar.**

**-Te lo prometí idiota. **

Ambos volvieron a sus lecturas sin ganas de hablar más, ambos con su ya característica sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Muchísimo tiempo sin escribir, para nuestra buena fortuna ya volví a las andadas, habrá actualizaciones no sé si pronto pero las habrá y no tardarán meses.

A los que querían o quieren "UNMEI" pues llegamos a los 10 reviews, tendrán unmei solo ocupo de su paciencia.

Los amo y extraño más de lo que pensé.


End file.
